


I'm here and I'm not leaving you

by leena_wayne



Series: my hosie heart [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Just Warning, and sad, i really like it it's so soft, if you haven't seen it yet, just fluff, kinda sad fluff, mentions of klaroline, no shame in that, sorry im a klaroline shipper, spoilers of the finale of the originals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leena_wayne/pseuds/leena_wayne
Summary: Hope takes Josie to New Orleans on the death anniversary of her parents





	I'm here and I'm not leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'd recomend to read this with soft jazz music. i don't know why but this is so soft i cannot even! Anyways, i wanted to take a little break form the hogwarts au, and give y'all this. Hope you guys like it, let me know.
> 
> ps: if you like harry potter, and the marauders specially (today's Remus John Lupin's birthday, my baby, that's why i'm soft probably) check out my "James Fleamont Potter's Diary" fic!! ( ik ik, self promo, sorry)

There were times where Hope’s world would crumble down and burn to ashes.

When she was seven and she lost part of her family for the first time or at least the first time she was conscious about it. When she turned nine and reached to him, she saw the scariest monster, she saw her daddy ripping out hearts as if they were apples on a tree. She cried about it and had nightmares for months.

When was fifteen and she lost her mother, she felt powerless as she saw her die in front of her. She felt lost, broken and pathetic. She was tearing herself apart, her anger made her unstable and it wasn’t because of the influence of the Hollow inside her, it was just herself who did it. It was her who wanted to make Elijah suffer for it; even if she knew deep down he wasn’t the one to blame. She was the one who wanted to torture Roman, to make him suffer as her mother did. She was terrified of that darkness inside her, the one who occasionally came out, playing the Mikaelson game.

Then she lost her father, her knight in shining armor, for who she waited all those years so restlessly. For whom she fought and for whom she felt unconditional love. The one who made her feel so angry sometimes, the one who wanting to protect her made her feel so alone and unworthy. The one she knew would die for her a thousand times, no questions or hesitance on it. She loved him; he taught her what she needed to know in life, just as her mother did too. She loved them and she lost them both.

Every year, when that painful month arrives, Hope’s walls are built higher and stronger than any other time of the year. February for her meant pain, grief, the loss of her mother and father. She would paint a lot, walk alone on the beautiful city that was once her home and turn every night. She did anything she could to feel closer to them, to make herself believe they were proud of her.

But this year was different, she wasn’t alone. She felt less alone walking down the French Quarter holding her girlfriend’s hand. Josie’s hold was strong, wanting to remember the Mikaelson girl that she was here, and that she didn’t have to go through this alone.

Hope was grateful for this, for her. For the first time in a long time she was smiling, enjoying Josie’s enthusiasm and infatuation with the city as she explained some of its history. The same way her father did with her, the first time he took her for a walk on the beautiful city. She smiled when Josie asked her about the traditions, the local witches, and the art. She smiled when taking photos of her and when asking a stranger to take a picture of them, hugging and kissing.

She smiles when she officially introduces her to Keelin, Freya, Vincent, Davina, Kol, Rebekah and Marcel, who already knew everything about her. She laughs at Keelin, Davina and Marcel’s teasing and fondly smiles when she sees her playing with her baby cousin, Freya and Keelin’s beautiful daughter, Nikola.

**“I like her. Don’t get me wrong darling, she’ll be in a hell of a time if she breaks your heart.”**

**“She won’t, uncle Kol, but I appreciated.”**

**“What was her last name again?”** Rebekah asks drinking from her cup as she stared at the brunette girl, playing with the blonde baby.

**“Saltzman. She’s Alaric’s daughter, remember?”**

**“Oh God, he was a pain in the ass.”** Kol groans and Davina hits him on the arm **. “He stabbed me, my love, more than one. I’m allowed to hate him.”**

**“You tried to kill him.”**

**“Well, so did him. Besides, I’m a changed man now.”** the old vampire replies kissing his wife’s hand.

**“Are you going to take her with you?”**

**“Yeah, she insisted. I kinda want to introduce her to them, it’s silly but I’d like their approval or at least pretend.”** the youngest witch explains looking at her hands.

**“Well, I’m sure Hayley would have loved her.”** Rebekah says smiling at her niece. **“Nik would have threatened her, but he does that regardless of who it is.”**

**“An overprotective ass, our brother was. I kind of miss him.”** Kol inquiries pouring some more bourbon on his and Marcel’s glass.

**“The important thing is that Niklaus wanted for you to be happy. Love is rare, you and Josie have that, and I think he would have approved of her.”** Freya concludes making her smile, everybody agreeing to it.

**“Well, I think we’re going to get ready. I’ll let you know when we go to the Bayou.”** Hope tells her family as she grabs Josie’s hand and leading her upstairs.

**“Open door, young lady!”** Marcel shouts making everyone laugh and agree with him.

When Hope and Josie walking into her old room, the siphoner witch leaves her bag on the bed, looking at the photos and pictures the brunette had on the walls. Josie’s eyes get fix in one in particular.

Hope must be three or four, an infant. Her father, Klaus Mikaelson, the greatest evil, holing her with his eyes filled with unconditional love and adoration. Her mother smiling at the camera, she really meant it when she told her she remembered her beauty, everyone did. Hope’s little mouth is open, as her little hand tries to reach for her father’s nose.

**“That was before I had to move away from New Orleans.”** Hope explains standing behind her, her arms meeting on the front of her waste, hugging her. **“Aunt Bekah begged for dad to agree and take a picture, he didn’t like them. Vampires tend to avoid them.”**

**“I like it.”**

**“Yeah, me too. Everything seemed easier when I was a kid.”** She sights, resting her head on the crotch of her neck.

**“Must be hard, looking at the history books and seeing your family being treated so poorly.”** Josie says; she knows how Hope felt about that, hearing a lot of things about her family when people didn’t know she was the Mikaelson heir.

**“I mean, they’re not lies. They did bad things, horrible things. They also did good. We’re not perfect, a little too screwed up.”**

**“He looks nice. He really loved you, I can tell.”**

**“He did.”** Hope agrees a sad smile on her lips. **“You know, he did have a thing for your mother. Technically  he could have ended up being Caroline’s boyfriend, they spend together his last day. Would that have made us step-sisters?”**

**“Oh my God, gross!”** The Saltzman girls laugh turning to look at her girlfriend. **“I’m not surprised though; mom mentioned she had a thing for bad boys, and dad hates him. And when your dad came to us for help, there was a tension between them. I was thirteen not blind. Guess like mother like daughter, huh?”**

**“Mikaelson charm, never fails.”** Hope smirks slightly before stepping into tiptoes to give her a little kiss, enjoying this moment. Both of them, on her childhood house, smiling and talking about her parents, feeling happy. **“C’mon, we need to get ready.”**

Keelin’s jeep stop on the side of the road, at the entry to the Bayou. Her aunt was keen enough to let her borrow her car, wanting to give them a start and some privacy before the rest of the Mikaelsons go and visit the grave.

Hope grabs Josie’s hand when she steps out of the car, leaving her to the too familial Bayou. This place meant a lot for her mother, it was her home, her safe-place. These were her people, and this is where she belonged.

The brown eyed witch stares at the tree, big, strong, with names carved on them: Mary Dumas, Jackson Keller, and one very important: Hayley Marshall. She stays in silence, her grip strong and stead as she feels Hope take a deep breath.

**“Mary was basically my grandmother; she took care of me, a lot. She didn’t like dad, but she loved Hayley as her daughter. Jackson, I remember little of him but mom talked a lot about him.”** She keeps talking, pointing at the name under the woman’s one. **“He was the alpha of the crescent pack, he married mom, and he loved her even if he knew her heart was being shared with Uncle Elijah. Mom always blamed herself for his death.”**

**“They sound great.”**

**“They were. Dad craved mom’s name on the tree, it’s a miracle they even let him enter the Bayou. They weren’t his biggest fans. We held her funeral here. It’s a crescent wolf tradition; you sent them in a boat that you set on fire to the afterlife.”** Hope explains, her voice starting to become a little shaken **. “I thought it was bullshit, but- but when I nearly die because of the Hollow, I saw her, you know? She looked so happy. She was with Jackson, Mary, with her parents, she was at peace. They were doing a bonfire, drinking beer, laughing all together.”**

**“Sounds like paradise. She’d be proud of you, I know she is.”**

**“Yeah, she’s finally at peace.”** The brunette girl smiles at Josie, sniffing a little and squeezing her hand. **“She would have loved you.”**

**“You think so?”**

**“Yeah, no doubt. I know she’s watching me, I know dad is too. They probably would have played hard at first, but they’d have secretly adored you. ”** She smiles, kissing hand before taking a step forward. **“Anyways, introductions. Mom, this is Josie Saltzman. She’s my girlfriend; we’ve been together for a year and a half. She’s the sweetest, a little moody sometimes but she’s bearable.”**

**“Moody but bearable? Are we sure you’re not talking about yourself?”**

**“And she’s funny!”** The Mikaelson girl ads, winking at her before looking back at the tree. **“Anyways, I miss you so much. But I want you to know I’m happy, I finally feel peace, and you don’t need to worry about me. I love you.”** She states, bringing two fingers to her lips, kissing them before touching the tree, just as she did with her when she was a little kid.

**“Do you want a moment alone?”** Josie asks her, but the she shakes her hand before grabbing her hand again.

**“We have one more stop, c’mon I’m driving.”**

The streets of New Orleans always held a mysterious magical ambiance. The two girls walked down the street, hand on hand as they walked pass the street food and musicians. When they arrived to their destination, Josie’s breath got caught on her throat.

A big beautiful square, adorned with fairy lights, fountains and soft jazz music. Every free spot was occupied by an artist, creating their art, bringing something new to life. People, old, young, kids, walking around and talking about them. Expressing what they saw through it, experiencing art.

Hope’s eyes traveled to the memorial. It was one of his father’s most appreciated pieces, the one he painted the first time he fell in love with this city. She remembers this square, where he took her to paint, where he felt as much peace as he was able to feel, where he once loved and lost too. This square, as he said to her once, was the font of inspiration of every New Orleans artist, it held the most powerful magic someone could have; it was in itself the muse of all artists.

**“It’s beautiful.”**

**“My father loved this place. Vincent helped Freya to set this up. “The Artists’ Muse Square”, it’s a tribute to my father.”** She explains softly. **“This is the first piece he painted of the city.”**

**“It’s absolutely beautiful.”** Josie says in awe, she didn’t understand a lot of art, but over her time dating Hope, she had taught her some stuff, she could tell it was breathtaking anyways.

**“He made it look so simple, painting, creating something beautiful. He loved this city, a lot, maybe a little too much. His ego got hurt pretty bad here, so maybe that explains a little of his obsession.”** She jokes chuckling as they sin on the bench, watching the memorial **. “I miss him, he was great you know? He tried to be good, to be a good dad, it wasn’t easy for him but he ended up being the best ad I could have asked for.”**

**“I’m sure he was.”** Her girlfriend says, squeezing her hand as Hope’s head rests on her shoulder. The two girls stay in silence, enjoying the place and listening to the soft jazz Hope loved so much and Josie had grown to like.

**“It’s weird, I’m sad but happy, I mean I feel peace but I’m still sad.”**

**“You’re still grieving; it’s normal, human even.”** Josie whispers, her fingers playing with Hope’s.

**“You know, at first when we started to hang out and I realized I liked you, like really liked you. I was terrified.”**

**“C’mon I’m not that bad.”**

**“Are you sure?”** Hope jokes making them laugh. **“I’m serious though, my family doesn’t have a lot of luck on the love department. We’re the definition of emotionally unavailable most of the time. But to be honest, I was scared for you. We always end up hurting those we love, one way or another. It’s selfish but, I don’t know everybody I love ends up leaving me.”** She whispers, felling the patterns Josie’s fingers draw on her skin.

**“Well-”** the young witch says, tapping Hope’s chin so she would look at her. **“I am here, and I’m not leaving you. I can promise you that.”**

**“Promise?”** Hope asks, her blue eyes locked up on the girl’s dark chocolate ones.

**“Promise. You’re stuck with me, always.”**

**“And forever.”** Hope says smiling, her lips meeting Josie’s in a sweet kiss, sealing the promise she knew so well, carrying on with the legacy that meant, and loving very passing second as long as she was with her.


End file.
